God's Blessings on These Siblings
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: The Angel who was standing in for Aqua didn't know just how scary the child sitting across from her was. She was worried that just the girl and her brother wouldn't be enough to handle the challenges that the world had to offer. She might as well not have worried.


'Something's wrong here.' Gabriel thought to herself as she read over the documentation for her latest case.

It had only been a few days since the Goddess Aqua had gotten herself wisped down to one of the mortal realms in order to assist one of the would-be heroes with vanquishing the Demon King, and already Gabriel was starting to wonder if Aqua was the one who had gotten off easy. The poor angel had been the one selected to fill in for Aqua in her duties of shepherding souls of the children who had passed away before their time, and it wasn't easy. Maybe Aqua deserved more recognition than she thought. Each and every single case that Gabriel had faced thus far had been a pull on her heart strings that had left her normally beautiful blue eyes red from all the tears she had cried.

Though this current one was even weirder than usual.

Gabriel looked from the papers up to the small child in front of her and back again. 'There is just no way this is right. Did heaven's system have a glitch?'

According to the papers in front of her, Gabriel was supposed to be seeing a nineteen-year-old woman, one who had preformed some very questionable deeds. One who had been a part of a bloody war and had killed for her own benefit. One who was selfish, cruel, and dangerous. Just barely avoiding Hell by giving up on her hatred and committing a truly selfless act that the end of her life. A woman who definitely qualified as an 'Anti-hero'. However, the child sitting across from her was most definitely a child.

The child looked angelic herself, so small and fragile, sitting there on the small stool, crying into the long sleeves of a beautiful white robed dress. Her straight white hair and pale skin reflecting the light of heaven that surrounded them, making her seem to glow in empty space. The child couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old, but she was still beautiful, beautiful enough to make the real-live angel to feel awe.

She seemed so pure, and so very sad.

Gabriel put away the papers and went to the child. "Shush… It's alright. Don't cry child, everything is alright now. Nothing can hurt you here." Gabriel said in her gentle tones, wrapping her arms and angelic wings around the small girl.

"Why? Why did it have to take Onii-san? It had already taken everything else from me. Couldn't it just let me keep Onii-san?" The girl cried, seeming to not even recognize the angel who was holding onto her. "I just wanted to spend what time I had left with him. Why can't the world just let me be happy?"

Gabriel bit her lip as she heard the poor girl crying over her brother's death. She probably hadn't even registered the fact that she was dead herself. Gods, why did this job have to suck so much? "Sweet child… I don't know how to best tell you this but… your kind of dead."

The child's cries started to grow softer and she looked up at Gabriel with naturally rube red eyes. "You're it, aren't you. The Heaven's Feel…" A hint of nervousness in her voice. "You look different than before. You aren't… corrupted, are you? You have to tell me if you are!?"

Gabriel blinked, not really sure what to make of what the girl had just said. She wasn't an all-knowing entity. Oh well, at least the child wasn't crying anymore. "I am the Angel Gabriel, and I can assure you that I am in no way corrupt."

In little girl bit her lip and a soft whimper escaped her. Her entire body shook from stress, the poor thing. "I… I don't know if I can trust you. This could all be Angra Mainyu's trick but… I don't care. I get to have my wish, right!"

"Huh?" Gabriel said in surprise at the girl's outburst, and by her naming of a God of Evil. "Well, yes… you can't receive a boon from heaven, but in return you have too…"

"I wish for me and Onii-san to be together! I don't care the consequences! I want my Onii-san back!" The little girl screamed, her voice echoing in the ether that surrounded them.

Heaven's system heard the requested and logged it.

Momently later, in a bright flash of light, there appeared a young man with rusted red hair. Even though the forces that brought him there had repaired his body, his clothes spoke of an intense battle, with his blue and white, long sleeved, sweat shirt covered in holes and blood stains. There was a curious red wrapping around his left arm, though it looked a little lose on him at the moment.

"Wha… where am I." The boy said just before being tackled to the ground by the small girl.

"Onii-san!" She cried, over joyed at the reunion.

"Illya, you're alright." The boy said with a sigh of relief, returning his sister's hug.

'Onii-san? But they look nothing alike?' Gabriel thought, though that thought was pushed out of her mind by other thoughts. 'This isn't good.'

"I really wish you would have waited for my explanation before you did that." She said with a sigh, getting the sibling's attention. "Heaven will grant any one boon you ask, but in exchange you will be sent into a new world and are contractually obligated to fight and kill the Demon King. By making the wish to be with your brother, you have just sent the both of you into mortal danger. The boon is supposed to be used for acquiring a legendary weapon that would give the person who chooses to go that route a chance of beating the Demon King."

The girl looked at the angel with a curious frown. "How would us dying there be any different than just staying dead here?" It was a pretty sound argument. "Besides, my Onii-san is worth a thousand legendary weapons."

"What, wait? Demon King?" The older brother said, understandably confused. A beam of light came down from what could be called the sky, surrounding the two siblings. "Hey, hold on a second, could I get an explanation!?"

"I'm sorry, but once the boon is picked, the transport to another world happens immediately." Gabriel shouted up at them as the two were pulled into the air. She waved her hand and conjured up a few booklet and a sack of coins, enough to get them on their feet if they handled things well. "Here! This should hopefully explain everything! Good luck! You have my prayers!" Then, they were gone, and Gabriel was alone again. She was scared for the two of them, going into an unknown world with with there only blessing being each other. How could they stand up to something like the Demon King? "Oh, I hope those two will be alright." She said with a sigh before turning back to her job. Her shoulders immediately sank and her face turned a shade of green.

Sitting on the chair, waiting for his explanation of what was going on, was an obese twenty-five-year-old man, face full of acne and already covered in tears as her was blubbing for his mommy. That wasn't even the worst part of it. His pants and underwear were both around his ankles. A quick glance at his papers told the Angel everything she needed to know.

'Chocked to death on a Dorito while masturbating to pictures of ponies.'

* * *

 **I don't see why Aqua complains so much about being taken away. That job she had must have sucked a fat one.**

 **Another thing I might want to point out early, is that this is a Shirou straight out of the Holy Grail war, meaning he still doesn't know shit about Magus society or magecraft. He is going to have to defer to his little sister for information more often than not.**


End file.
